


Carry You

by team_allen



Series: Crazy Love [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_allen/pseuds/team_allen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt- Traffic Jam</p>
<p>Danny hates traffic, but especially today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry You

**Author's Note:**

> My June bingo card for one million words. Card can be found here: http://i40.tinypic.com/316urza.jpg
> 
> Thank you to [simplyn2deep](http://simplyn2deep.livejournal.com) for the beta.

“For fuck’s sake!” Danny said, as he blasted the horn one more time.

“That’s not going to help Danno. It’s grid-locked,” Steve said, leaning back in his seat and closing his eyes.

“You think I can’t see that?” Danny said, angrily.

“Just stating a fact,” Steve replied. “And don’t think about sticking the light on.”

Danny turned to face him with his mouth open. “How did you…”

“Know that you were thinking it?” Steve asked, and looked over at him. “Because I know you.”

“What’s the point of having it if we can’t use it?”

“Perhaps because it’s not an emergency and we’re off duty?” Steve said, and leant back in the seat again. “And you always moan about _‘proper police procedure’_ to me?”

“Oh, hush,” Danny said in a huff, and blasted the horn again. “Yes! We’re moving!” Danny said, as he switched gear and slowly moved forward.

“What’s the rush anyway?” Steve asked.

“Err, it’s, nothing really. Just want to get the shopping out of the way y’know?” He said, and turned the radio up slightly.

“Oh, Danno, you are a terrible liar,” Steve said, with a laugh. “What is it really?”

“You can’t laugh okay?” Danny said, as he turned the corner and headed towards the Wal-Mart parking lot.

“Scouts honor”, Steve said and saluted.

“One Direction,” Danny said and drove into the first space he could find, shut the engine off and practically jumped out of the car. 

“One Direction what?” Steve asked, unbuckled his seat belt and got out of the car.

“Their new CD. It’s out today,” Danny replied and headed towards the store.

“Ohh, and you said you’d get it for Grace?” Steve said, and hurried to keep up.

“Err, something like that,” a slight tint of red appeared on Danny’s cheeks as he spoke. 

“But, hang on…I thought Grace didn’t like them that much anymore? She said something about some new J band instead?” Steve said, his eyes widening the more he spoke. “You. It’s for you isn’t it?”

Danny glared at Steve, who was doubled over laughing. “There’s nothing wrong with them, if you actually listened to them you’d find out they _can_ actually sing.”

“No, no I’m sure they can. So, who’s your favorite then? Henry is it?” Steve asked, still laughing as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and scrolled through his contact list.

“His name is _Harry_ thank you, and I don’t…who are you calling?”

_“Kono! You’ll never guess what Danny is doing right now…”_

“I hate you,” Danny said with gritted teeth as he heard Kono’s laugh from the phone.

“Oh babe,” Steve said, and ended the phone call. “You know I’m only messing with you. Besides, you getting angry is just one of the things that makes _you_ beautiful.”


End file.
